cosmotails22fandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Mario v Sonic: Dawn of Smash (film)
Mario v Sonic: Dawn of Smash is a 2019 Japanese-American animated fantasy action comedy film featuring Nintendo's Super Mario and Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog. Contents https://ideas.fandom.com/wiki/Mario_v_Sonic:_Dawn_of_Smash_(film)# hide#Synopsis #Plot #Cast #Soundtrack #Reception ##Box Office ##Critical Response ##Accolades #Home media #Trivia #Creators Synopsis Editar From the Producer of Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice comes Mario v Sonic: Dawn of Smash: It's been two years since Mario's colossal battle with Bowser (who is later revived) devastated the town of Mushroom Kingdom. The loss of life and collateral damage left many feeling angry and helpless, including the blue blur Sonic the Hedgehog. Convinced that Mario is now a (unknowningly to him and Peach) threat to humanity, Sonic embarks on a personal vendetta to end his reign on the Mushroom Kingdom, while the conniving Doctor "Robotnik" Eggman launches his own crusade against the red plumber. PlotEditar Transcript Two years after a long and destructive battle with Bowser in Mushroom Kingdom, Mario has become a respectful figure. Sonic the Hedgehog, who has saved numerous lives of animals in his world operated in Green Hill Zone for nearly two decades, instead sees Mario as a potential threat to humanity since their rivalry in 1991. After learning of Sonic's form of punishment, Mario seeks to expose Sonic via Daily Mushroom articles. Sonic learns that evil mad scientist Dr. Wily has been contacting Sonic's arch-enemy Doctor "Robotnik" Eggman. Meanwhile, Eggman tries to persuade Metal Sonic to allow him to import Poison Mushroom retrieved from the Indian Ocean following Bowser's terraforming attempt, claiming he wants to maintain it as a "deterrent" against Mario, but he denies the request. He also makes side dealings with Metal Sonic's subordinate and demands access to Bowser's body and the Koopa scout ship. Sonic (in disguise as Mr. Maurice Hedgehog) attends Princess Peach's party at her castle, where he meets Doctor Light and his lab assistant named Rock, and retrieves encrypted data with them. While decrypting the drive at the Sonic Cave, Sonic has a dream of a post-apocalyptic world, where he leads a group of rebels against a fascist Mario. He is snapped out of the dream by an unidentified being who warns him of Princess Peach's crucial role in the future, and urges him to find "the others" before vanishing. Sonic later discovers that Eggman is not only experimenting with Poison Mushroom, but also investigating metaheroes. One of them is Rock Light himself, who is really a super fighting robot named Mega Man. Sonic admits to Tails and Knuckles that he plans to steal the Poison Mushroom to weaponize it, should it become necessary to fight Mario. He still remembers how he became Mario's rival at the time when he was SEGA's mascot in 1991 and about that, when Doctor Eggman jealously betrayed him. At a congressional hearing, as Princess Daisy questions Mario on the validity of his actions, a bomb planted by Eggman explodes, killing everyone present but Mario. Believing he should have detected the bomb, and frustrated by his failure to save the people, Mario goes into self-imposed exile. Sonic breaks into Death Egg and steals the Poison Mushroom, planning to use it to battle Mario by reusing his Chaos Emeralds to become Super Sonic, and creating a Poison Mushroom grenade launcher and a Poison Mushroom-tipped spear. Meanwhile, Eggman enters the Koopa ship and learns details of its technology. Eggman kidnaps Amy Rose, Sonic's girlfriend and Peach. He reveals that he has manipulated Mario and Sonic by fueling their distrust for each other. He demands Mario kill Sonic in exchange for Peach's life, and also demands Sonic kill Mario in exchange for Amy's life. Mario tries to reason with Sonic, but Sonic (transforming into Super Sonic) instead fights Mario (who transformed into a combination of Fire Mario, White Tanooki Mario and Starman) and eventually subdues him. Before Sonic can kill him with the spear, Mario urges Sonic to "save Peach and Amy". Mario's twin brother Luigi arrives and explains the situation, convincing Sonic that Mario is not a threat. Unwilling to let someone else's girlfriend die, Sonic leaves to rescue Peach and Amy, while Mario confronts Eggman on the scout ship. Eggman executes his backup plan, unleashing a genetically-revived Bowser. However, Rock (as Mega Man) arrives unexpectedly alongside his robot dog Rush due to Roll being kidnapped too (he told that to Mario and Sonic). Revealing his meta-robotic nature in-order to save the world for everlasting peace, he joins forces with Sonic and Mario to fight the Koopa King once and for all. They are soon outmatched by his power, as he can absorb and redirect energy, immediately transforming into his Giga Bowser form. Realizing that it is vulnerable to Poison Mushroom, Mario retrieves the Poison Mushroom spear. With Sonic and Mega Man's help containing it, Mario impales the Koopa King, killing it. In his last moments however, Bowser fatally stabs Mario with one of his powered claws. Eggman is arrested for what he had done and Sonic confronts him in prison, warning Eggman that he will always be watching him. Eggman gloats that Mario's death has made the world vulnerable to powerful alien threats, and that something bigger is coming to Earth. A memorial is held for Mario in Mushroom Kingdom. Toad gives an envelope to Peach which contains an engagement ring from Mario. After the funeral, Sonic reveals to Mega Man that he plans to form a team of metaheroes (Smash Bros), starting with those from Eggman's files, to help protect the world in Mario's absence. After they leave, the dirt atop Mario's coffin begins to levitate into a 1-Up Mushroom (tolding that Mario will be revived for the Smash Bros. film). Cast Editar *Dane Cook as Sonic o Ouriço *Michael Keaton as Luigi *Kate Micucci as Cream a Coelininha *Lou Romano as Silver o Ouriço (cameo) *Bill Farmer as Miles Tails Prower *David Cross as Knuckles o Equidna *Seth Rogen as Shadow o Ouriço *Michelle Ruff as Amy Rose *Johnny Yong Bosch as Bass *Charles Martinet as Mario, Wario e Waluigi *Samantha Kelly as Princess Peach *Jessica DiCicco as Princess Daisy *Cathy Weseluck as Yoshi e Toad *Ariel Winter as Roll *Jason Ritter as Rock Light/Mega Man *Scarlett Johansson as Rouge the Bat *Dee Bradley Baker as Sound effects, Rush *Dwayne Johnson as Vector the Crocodile *Fred Tatasciore as Bowser, Dr. Wily *Steven Blum *Josh Brolin *Tom Kenny (in Doctor Octupus' voice) as Dr. Eggman *Charlie Adler as Dr. Light *Nolan North as Bean the Dynamite Duck, Proto Man *Ryan Reynolds as Deadpool (brief appearance) *Rob Paulsen as Bubsy the Bobcat (cameo) *Chris Pratt as Crash Bandicoot (cameo) *Eric Ladin as Ethan (cameo) *Kristen Schaal as Mabel Pines (cameo) *Sam Riegel as Flanic (original character) *Tabitha St Germain as Heloise (Jimmy Two-Shoes) (cameo) *Ashleigh Ball as Reimbool Dashi (original character) SoundtrackEditar #W.I.P. #Mega Man 2 Title Remix - Plays when Mega Man & Rush appears to help Mario and Sonic in the fight against genetically-revived Bowser. Reception Editar Box Office Editar Critical Response Editar Mario v Sonic: Dawn of Smash received universal critical acclaim. Review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported a 97% approval rating based on 150 reviews, with a rating average of 9.5/10. Accolades Editar Home media Editar Trivia Editar *Tonipelimies chose Mega Man for Wonder Woman's role due to him being more popular and appeared with Mario & Sonic in many games such as Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS & Wii U and Super Smash Flash 2. *Tonipelimies at first planned only Mega Man in the film to represent his series, but he decided to put more Mega Man characters to make it more close. *Crash and Bubsy are added for a 1990's flashback to make it funny as Bubsy is in the alley with Dr. Eggman for being the most hated video game mascot in history. *Ryan Reynolds reprises his role as Deadpool from the live-action films, due to his own two films being a success. Creators Editar *Tonipelimies - the creator of the page and the one who helps SpyroandLPSfan on Warner Bros. Infinity, Disney Infinity 4.0: Fox Edition and Super Smash Bros. Maximum. *Spider-GemBlur - updated and/or edited the credits/transcript and changed new actors. The creator of many fanmade videogame ideas and helper of many ideas, including the elaborate The LEGO Dimensions Movie. *CLTwins15 - an another helper of this idea. He likes to write stories about his OCs. *DustyCream67 the creator of the page and the one in cosmotails22.com